


Pie & Hankies

by Anonymous_1701



Category: Chris Pine- Fandom, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_1701/pseuds/Anonymous_1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet is a result of bandana-wearing Pine.  This is probably not what you are expecting to read.</p><p>Do not copy/duplicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie & Hankies

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this counts as RPF. Purely my imagination.

Pie & Hankies

Once upon a time there was a boy who was beautiful and smart and kind. He grew up to be a beautiful, smart and kind man. Because he was beautiful and smart and kind and extremely talented, he tended to get what he thought that he wanted out of the world; acclaim and money and women and all the trappings of success. He was happy until one day he sat down with all his shiny new toys surrounding him and paused to think. And he discovered that what he thought he wanted and what he really wanted were two different things. He discovered that fame, a large bank account and material goods were transient illusions that satisfied the hungers of his physical self and did nothing to gratify the needs of his heart, which were uncommon and extraordinary. The only thing that mattered was love and the only thing that he is not allowed to claim is love. As his fame grew, it became a gilded cage. He discovered with every passing year that he was caught deeper and more thoroughly in a beautiful trap, woven with the powerful threads of greed, a desire for belonging, anxious fear and cultural expectations. Constrained, curbed and contained, supervised, managed and directed, the rebellious thoughts preyed upon his mind and his doubts grew in silence. Stifled with expectations, he responded with smoke signals. Stress lines. Weight loss. Alcohol misuse. A suspicious and conscious lack of pronoun usage. Symbolism. Denied the means to use elements of speech or writing to protest his incarceration, he relies upon nonverbal communication… and in silence, the rebellion heats up. The gilded cage has to go sooner or later.


End file.
